lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
What Kate Does
( ) to trzeci odcinek ostatniego, szóstego sezonu Zagubionych. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany na ABC 9 lutego 2010 roku. W Polsce zostanie wyemitowany 25 kwietnia 2010 przez AXN. Opis 2007 thumb|left|250px|James celuje do Innych tuż przed ucieczką ze Świątyni Świątynia, Lennon przybiega do Dogena piszącego coś na maszynie. Mówi mu, że Sayid żyje. Japończyk jest zszokowany. W tym samym czasie w sali ze źródłem, Jack, Hugo i Miles podchodzą do oszołomionego Sayida. Hurley radośnie ściska przyjaciela. Gdy Irakijczyk pyta się Jacka co się z nim działo ten odpiera, że zmarł. Sayid nie wierzy w to co słyszy. Równocześnie na drugim końcu sali z dystansu zajście obserwują Kate i Sawyer, Kate zastanawia się głośno jak to możliwe, że Jarrah ot tak zmartwychwstał. James mówi, że ich iracki towarzysz jest katem dzieci i mordercą więc z pewnością zasłużył na kolejny żywot. Po chwili mężczyzna pyta się Austen ilu strażników widziała gdy ją tu wprowadzali. Gdy kobieta pyta się po co mu ta wiedza Sawyer stwierdza, że planuje uciec. Kilka minut później, rozbitkowie w towarzystwie Innych wyprowadzają cały czas oszołomionego i osłabionego Sayida na plac Świątyni. Sayid dopytuje się o to kim są ci ludzie. Jack sprawdza ranę towarzysza i zauważa, że ta prawie w całości się zagoiła, Sayid dziękuje doktorowi za uratowanie życia. W tym momencie na plac wychodzą Dogen i Lennon. Mówią, że zabierają Sayida na rozmowę na osobności. Wściekły Jack mówi im, że nigdzie go nie zabiorą bo wpierw muszą im powiedzieć kim tak naprawdę są i dlaczego ich tu trzymają. Lennon uspokaja Jacka i twierdzi, że po rozmowie z Sayidem wszystko im z przyjemnością opowiedzą. Shephard ironizuje zarzucając mu kłamstwo. Dogen mówi wtedy coś po japońsku i Inni rzucają się na rozbitków gdy nagle rozlega się strzał. Sawyer stoi przy drzwiach z pistoletem wycelowanym w grupę. Lennon stara się go uspokoić twierdząc, że takie manifestacje nie są potrzebne bo oni nie zrobią nic złego jego przyjacielowi. Wtedy James mówi, iż nie obchodzi go los reszty bo to nie są jego przyjaciele po czym informuje wszystkich, że opuszcza Świątynię i mają za nim nie iść. Po chwili realizuje to co ogłosił. thumb|right|250px|Sayid torturowany przez Dogena Chwilę później, Inni zabierają Sayida. Lennon pyta się rozbitków gdzie udał się ich kolega, ci jednak nie wiedzą. Kate zapewnia jednak, że może go odnaleźć po śladach, jako jej towarzysz zgłasza się Jin. Mimo początkowych oporów Lennon przystaje na te warunki. Kilkanaście minut później, Kate i Jin szykują się do wyprawy. Gdy Jack kobietę dlaczego to robi ta stwierdza, że ona zajmie się Sawyerem a on niech opiekuje się w tym czasie Sayidem. Po chwili Jack łapie Kate za rękę i czule prosi, aby na siebie uważała. Dziewczyna odchodzi, pozostawiając zamyślonego Jacka samego. Sala Dogena, Sayid leży przymocowany do łoża z metalową opaską na głowie a Japończyk rozpyla w powietrzu popiół wulkaniczny. Następnie podłącza Sayida do urządzenia na wzór generatora elektrowstrząsów. Nakręca go po czym urządzenie zaczyna działać. Sayid wije się z bólu cały czas prosząc go by wyjaśnił o co chodzi i twierdząc, że nie ma żadnych tajemnic. Gdy urządzenie ustaje Dogen podchodzi do paleniska na którym cały czas leżała długa dzida, bierze ją, podchodzi ponownie do Araba i kładzie mu ją na klatce piersiowej po czym zabiera. Sayid krzyczy z bólu. Dogen mówi coś po Japońsku do Lennona stojącego nieopodal i siada za biurkiem. Lennon uspokaja prawie płaczącego z bólu Sayida, mówi, że to był test a on właśnie go zdał. Gdy Sayid zostaje zabrany Lennon mówi do Lennona "Chyba właśnie go okłamałem, prawda?", mężczyzna potwierdza. thumb|left|250px|Tabletka dla Sayida w ręku Jacka Dżungla, Kate, Jin, Aldo i Justin podążają po śladach Sawyera. Kate pyta się dlaczego przetrzymują ich w Świątyni, Aldo odpiera, że chronią ich przed Czarnym Dymem. Po chwili Jin pyta się Aldo czy wiedzą coś o samolocie linii Arija, który niedawno rozbił się na Wyspie. Zdenerwowany mężczyzna odpiera, że to nie konferencja prasowa. Nagle Justin zaczyna mówić coś o samolocie ale Aldo każe mu być cicho. Wtem Kate stwierdza, że idą złą drogą, gdy Justin pyta na czym opiera te podejrzenia ta odpowiada, że na doświadczeniu. Po chwili i Justin przyznaje jej rację, grupa rusza inną trasą. Nagle Inni zatrzymują parę rozbitków i wskazują na pułapkę zawieszoną w powietrzu, Aldo mówi, że to pewnie pułapka Danielle, Justin zaczyna mówić, że ona zginęła dwa lata temu ale towarzysz znowu ucisza go. Gdy Kate dopytuje się co miał powiedzieć Aldo zmienia temat twierdząc, że Kate nawet go nie pamięta. Mówi, że gdy trzy lata temu ona wraz z Sawyerem uciekali z obozu Innych na Hydrze on był jednym ze strażników, który dostał od niej w twarz karabinem. Nagle Kate robi to samo powalając Aldo na ziemię, po chwili pęka lina podtrzymująca pułapkę, która spada wprost na Justina. Gdy Jin pyta co Kate robi ta odpiera, że ucieka. Świątynia, sala ze źródłem, Inni przyprowadzają Sayida. Wykończony mówi Jackowi, że był torturowany. Stwierdza też, że nie zadawali mu żadnych pytań. Poburzony Jack udaje się do sali w której przebywają Dogen i Lennon, żąda od nich wyjaśnień w sprawie potraktowania Jarraha. Lennon stwierdza, iż jego przyjaciel jest chory. Gdy chirurg pyta o konkretną nazwę choroby Dogen mówi coś po Japońsku a Lennon stwierdza, iż nie ma dosłownego tłumaczenia ale najbliższe to zakażenie. Jack oburza się na te słowa utrzymując, że Sayid nie miał nawet gorączki, Dogen parska śmiechem. Gdy Jack pyta się go wściekle czy powiedział coś śmiesznego Lennon odpiera, że zapewne nie bo Jack nie ma nawet poczucia humoru. Zirytowany doktor obserwuje jak Dogen zawija w kartę papieru jakąś tabletkę i mówi po japońsku do Lennona. ten tłumaczy, że to lekarstwo, które Jack musi dać Sayidowi. Jack mówi, że powinni mu to dać zanim zaczęli go torturować, Lennon stwierdza, że nie torturowali go lecz diagnozowali czy jest zakażony. Chirurg upiera się, że nic nie poda przyjacielowi jeśli nie będzie wiedział co to za tabletka. W końcu Dogen zaczyna przemawiać do Jacka po angielsku, pyta się go czy to on jest współwinny sytuacji Sayida i czy ma na sumieniu także innych ludzi. Gdy Shephard potwierdza Dogen wręcza mu tabletkę zapewniając, że podając ją Sayidowi odkupi swoje winy. Gdy Jack pyta co się stanie jeśli tego nie zrobi Dogen odpiera, że zakażenie się rozprzestrzeni. thumb|right|250px|Kate rozmawia z Aldo przy Justinie Chwilę później, Miles i Hugo dopytują się Sayida czy nic nie pamięta z momentu śmierci. Ten zaprzecza. Nagle zjawia się Jack i prosi o rozmowę sam na sam z nowo-narodzonym. Gdy się udaje chirurg pokazuje przyjacielowi tabletkę i mówi, że Inni chcą by ją zażył. Sayid odpiera, że ufa mu więc jeśli on będzie chciał by ją zażył to on to zrobi. Jack ma jednak wątpliwości. Dżungla, Jin pyta się Kate dokąd zmierza. Ta odpiera, że idzie odnaleźć Sawyera ale nie wróci do Świątyni. Jin dopytuje się jej o samolot, którym powtórnie przybyła na Wyspę, Kate odpiera, żę nie ma pojęcia co się z nim stało. Jin mówi, że to dla niego ważne bo tam była Sun. Kate stwierdza, iż Innych nie obchodzi los Sun i Jina. Koreańczyk pyta, na czym zależy Kate, ale ta spławia go. thumb|left|250px|Pierścionek zaręczynowy dla Juliet tuż przed wrzuceniem do wody Baraki, Kate dociera do opuszczonego obozu i przechodzi przez niego w poszukiwaniu śladów życia. Nagle słyszy dobiegające z jednego z domków trzaski, wchodzi tam i po chwili zauważą jak w sypialni James wyrywa deski podłogowe z posadzki po czym wyjmuje stamtąd pudełko w którym jest pierścionek zaręczynowy. Załamany siada na łóżku i przygląda się mu gdy odczuwa czyjąś obecność, odwraca się i zauważa Kate. Gdy pyta się ją po co tu przyszła ta odpiera, że martwiła się o niego. Pala Ferry, Sawyer i Kate siedzą na końcu pomostu i obserwują spokojną toń wody. Kate zaczyna mówić, że parę dni temu jeszcze w 1977 roku Sawyer zapytał się jej dlaczego wróciła na Wyspę. Kate stwierdza, że zrobiła to bo musi odnaleźć Claire i doprowadzić do jej spotkania z Aaronem. Sugeruje także, że miała nadzieję, iż Sawyer jej w tym pomoże. Po chwili przeprasza jednak mężczyznę za to, że śledziła ich i razem z nimi wsiadła do łodzi podwodnej. Sawyer odpiera, że nie ma go za co przepraszać bo to jego wina.To on jeszcze w 1974 roku dy Juliet chciała wracać łodzią podwodną do domu zatrzymał ją bo nie chciał być samotny na Wyspie. Po chwili dodaje ze łzami w oczach, że musi pogodzić się z tym, że dla niektórych los przygotował tylko samotność. Następnie pokazuje Kate pierścionek zaręczynowy, mówi, że miał się oświadczyć Juliet po czym zdruzgotany wrzuca go do wody i odchodzi. Świątynia, sala Dogena. Japończyk siedzi za biurkiem i bawi się piłką baseballową, na pytanie wkraczającego właśnie Jacka co to jest odpiera, że zwyczajna piłka. Następnie Shephard sugeruje, że Dogen świetnie mówi po angielsku i nie potrzebuje tłumacza. Ten wyznaje, że jest mu on potrzebny tylko do tego by tworzyć respekt pomiędzy nim a jego ludźmi oraz umiejętnie nimi manipulować. W końcu zaciekawiony Jack pyta "Kim jesteś?", tajemniczy mistrz wyznaje swoje imię i mówi, że został tu sprowadzony jak wszyscy. Po chwili zmienia jednak temat stwierdzając, że Jack nie dał tabletki Sayidowi. Doktor potwierdza i argumentuje to tym, że nie wiedział co to jest. Mimo to Japończyk nadal nie chce zdradzić prawdziwego zastosowania tabletki, w końcu zdeterminowany Jack połyka tabletkę stwierdzając, że może to go zmusi. Przerażony Dogen podbiega do niego i siłą powoduje, że chirurg wypluwa na posadzkę tabletkę. Dopiero wtedy wyznaje ze strachem w oczach, że to była trucizna. thumb|right|250px|Claire z karabinem Kilka minut później, to samo miejsce. Dogen raczy Jacka herbatą gdy zjawia się Lennon i dopytuje się o szczegóły. W końcu Shephard pyta czemu chcą zabić Sayida. Mistrz odpiera, iż Sayid został "odebrany" i wzrasta w nim ciemność, a gdy dojdzie ona do serca jego przyjaciel przepadnie. Gdy Jack pyta skąd ta pewność Dogen odpiera, że wiedzą to bo taki sam proces zaszedł już u jego siostry. Dżungla, Jin podchodzi do strumyka gdy od tyłu atakują go Aldo i Justin. Pytają się gdzie jest Kate jednak on twierdzi, że nie wie gdzie poszła. W momencie nieuwagi Innych Jin zaczyna uciekać, nagle jednak wpada nogą w pułapkę zastawioną przez Danielle. Dwaj Inni doganiają go. Nagle padają strzały. Aldo i Justin padają martwi. Jin zerka w górę i widzi Claire z karabinem w ręku. Równoległa linia czasowa - 2004 thumb|left|250px|Zdjęcie Claire w ciąży w jej torbie podróżnej ucieka taksówką z LAX, w pojeździe jest też w 8. miesiącu ciąży. Nagle pojazd zatrzymuje się na pasach bo na środku swoje walizki zbiera , Kate popędza kierowcę ale ten nic nie może zrobić. W końcu zdenerwowany i przerażony taksiarz przejeżdża po walizkach nauczyciela, kilka chwil później na światłach Claire apeluje płaczliwie do Kate aby pozwoliła jej odejść. Ta radykalnie się nie zgadza. W międzyczasie z auta ucieka kierowca, Kate musi więc sama dalej poprowadzić. W końcu pozwala wysiąść Claire jednak nie pozwala jej zabrać torby. Salon mechanika, Kate przyjeżdża na miejsce taksówką i grożąc bronią żąda od mechanika aby pokazał jej gdzie jest montażownia. Ten odpiera, że jej kłopot polega na tym, że ona nic jej nie pomoże a jedynie prasa hydrauliczna, którą on umie obsługiwać. W końcu dziewczyna ulega a mężczyzna zdejmuje jej z ręki nadgarstek od kajdanek. Następnie pyta się co zrobiła, że ucieka, ona odpiera, że jest poszukiwana za morderstwo. Następnie pyta gdzie może się przebrać. Mechanik wskazuje łazienkę. Kate idzie tam z torbą podróżną Claire, rozkłada ją i już chce zacząć się przebierać gdy zauważa w torbie zdjęcie Claire w ciąży, ubranka dla noworodka oraz zabawkę. Kobieta jest wzruszona. thumb|right|250px|Kate i Claire odwiedzają niedoszłą matkę zastępczą Jakiś czas później, Kate podjeżdża taksówką koło ławki na której siedzi Claire. Pyta się dziewczyny dokąd jedzie, ta jest nieufna. Kate oddaje jej jednak torbę. Wtedy Claire odpiera, że jej celem było Langdon Street w Brentwood. Mówi, że mieszka tam para, która adoptuje jej dziecko. Po chwili Austen pyta czy jej nie podwieźć, Claire po chwili wahania zgadza się. Taksówka, Kate i Claire jadą do domu rodziny zastępczej. Claire wyraźnie ma obawy czy ci rodzice będą tacy jak ich sobie wyobraziła. Po chwili kobiety docierają na miejsce. Claire prosi Kate by poszła razem z nią, ta ma obawy ale zgadza się. Chwilę później drzwi otwiera im kobieta, gdy Claire przedstawia się ta wybucha płaczem i opowiada jej, że ona bardzo chciała tego dziecka ale parę dni temu zostawił ją mąż i sama nie może przyjąć na siebie tego obowiązku. Claire jest zszokowana. Kobieta przeprasza ją, że nie zadzwoniła gdy nagle dziewczyna dostaje bólów porodowych. thumb|left|250px|Doktor Ethan Goodspeed 20 minut później, szpital. Pielęgniarka zabiera Claire z ramion Kate. W szpitalu dziewczyna trafia na odział, po chwili do jej sali wchodzi , mówi jej, że ma dwa wyjścia: albo urodzi dziecko jeszcze dziś albo oni pewnymi metodami mogą wstrzymać poród jeszcze na jakiś czas. Claire długo się zastanawia ale w końcu stwierdza, iż nie jest jeszcze gotowa. Wtem pojawiają się oznaki, że dziecko przestało oddychać. Przerażona dziewczyna pyta się co się dzieje z jej synkiem, wypowiada nawet jego imię - , Goodspeed sprawdza to szybko po czym uspokaja dziewczynę, że nie ma się czego obawiać. Jej synek po prostu przekręcił się w brzuchu. Jakiś czas później, Kate jest na zapleczu sali gdy do środka wchodzi para policjantów. Kobieta przedstawia się jako Detektyw Rasmussen. Wypytuje Claire o Kate, ta kłamie, że kobieta tylko ją odwiozła po czym zniknęła. Para szybko więc znika. Po chwili z zaplecza wychodzi Kate, dziękuje Claire za zapewnienie jej alibi. Przyszłą mama pyta się Austen co zrobiła, że tak ją ścigają. Ta zapewnia, że jest niewinna. Po chwili Claire ofiaruje Kate kartę kredytową, ta dziękuje jednak ma obawy czy ją przyjąć.Dziewczyna mówi jej, że to w ramach długo wdzięczności za to co dla niej zrobiła. W końcu Kate przyjmuje kartę, przy okazji mówi dziewczynie, że wybrała świetne imię dla synka. Claire odpiera, że to imię wykrzyknęła sama z siebie jakby już go znała. Kate podkreśla, że jej nowa przyjaciółka powinna zatrzymać dziecko, ta tylko jej dziękuje, nie chce podejmować żadnych deklaracji. Kate natomiast żegna się serdecznie i opuszcza salę. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do dziewiątego epizodu, drugiego sezonu, zatytułowanego . Zmiana operatora "did" na "does" jest też nawiązaniem do faktu, że sezon szósty nie ukazuje retrospekcji, lecz równoległą linię czasową. * Pojawienie się Aldo w odcinku jest ukłonem twórców w stronę fanów, którzy od dawna domagali się wyjaśnienia jego losów w serialu. * W odcinku nie pojawia się aż ośmiu z piętnastu aktorów z głównej obsady: Terry O'Quinn (Locke, wróg Jacoba), Michael Emerson (Ben), Yoon-jin Kim (Sun), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) oraz Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond). * Po raz pierwszy od czwartego sezonu w serialu pojawia się Claire (wyłączając wizje oraz równoległą rzeczywistość). Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Dlaczego na Wyspie Ethan używał nazwiska Rom a w równoległej linii czasowej używa rodzinnego nazwiska? * Co działo się z Claire przez trzy lata nieobecności? * Co łączy Claire i Saida? Czyżby i ona była w stanie wskazującym na jej śmierć? ar:ما تفعله كيت de:6.03 Taxi in die Freiheit en:What Kate Does es:What Kate Does fr:6x03 it:Quello che fa Kate nl:What Kate Does pt:What Kate Does ru:Поступки Кейт